


suus 'veneficas

by seeingsprites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingsprites/pseuds/seeingsprites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A village overcome by plague is on a hunt for the cause, a witch hunt. But what happens when they run out of people to blame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. vituperet super eam quae

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely iiEthan :)

“I believe it is possession!” Shouted Mr.Stilinski

“And what makes you believe that? What makes you say she isn’t a witch?” Gerard Argent glared.

“It’s the Reyes family you are accusing, Gerard! The Reyes have been nothing but good for this village. They own one of the bigger farms, Mr. Reyes wife is the apothecary, next to Dr.Deaton. She has helped save many from this plague that grips us.” 

The men of the village were sitting around a table made of the local oak, discussing matters. The matter being the plague, and the reason why it was brought to their village, and only theirs. The neighbouring villages were untouched, leaving the people confused. If it was not a plague that was spreading, then what was it? 

The People decided it had to be a Witch. A terrible witch cursing them with plague. Accused after accused had been burned or exiled already. Which brought back what the men were discussing. Who was next?

“Because her mother is an Apothecary is why it makes sense, her mother could be one also! Her and her healing potions! Erica’s falling disease! Her family has gotten her a Blessed iron ring! She wears the ring now, but she still has it, those evil convulsions. Brought on by the demons she cahoots with, I tell you! The demon that suckles from her teat.” Gerard bellowed. The men nodded their heads agreeing, murmuring, some shook their heads in denial, and some remained indecisive. Mr.Reyes had stood up, out raged at his wife and daughter being accused, he was about to argue with Gerard when Chris, Gerards son, spoke up.

“Father, you need to calm yourself. Erica’s convulsions are not often since the blessed ring has been given to her. The priest had said the demon would take time to leave her, but the ring would eventually exorcise it. You are falsely accusing Erica and Mr.Reyes wife.”

“Your son is right, Gerard! You are simply desperate for the reason for the plague since it has taken your daughter, Kate.” Mr.Stilinski said, giving Gerard a hard look.

“Of course I want to end this plague! It just hasn’t taken my daughter, it has taken many other men here’s daughters, sons, wives, husbands from their wives! It’s time to end this plague, and to do so we need to find the witch.”

“We went along with your idea of the plague being a witch’s fault and look where it has gotten us! Daughters, sons, wives, and husbands burned, because you thought they were the witch. The plague hasn’t ended yet, Gerard, people are still getting sick. Where is your witch? Which one was the witch? Apparently none! I am tired of you falsely accusing people!” Mr.Stilinski walked around the table to stand nose to nose with Gerard, chin raised high as he spoke with a firm voice. “Erica will be marked and watched for suspicious behaviour, nobody anymore, will be falsely accused.”

Gerard narrowed his eyes. He looked around at the men, who were still sitting at the table. Most of them seemed to agree with Mr.Stilinski. Gerard’s jaw clenched and he stormed out.

“I think that signals the end of today's meeting, men.” Christopher said. The men shuffled, murmured goodbye to Christopher and Mr.Stilinski. 

When the men had left, Mr. Stilinski sat in a chair, elbows resting on his knees, head in his hands. “I'm tired of all the unnecessary deaths Christopher, nobody deserves to die of plague and nobody deserves to be burned at the stake as a witch like your father has been doing. Like I have been allowing him to do. Jesus Christ, I’m the sheriff, it’s my responsibility to take care of this village.”

“It isn’t your fault, Sheriff. You need to take into account what the people want done, and you have. The people wanted people burned at the stake, you gave it to them. But you made sure they had just cause, not even I can deny that the people we have burned and exiled have done harm to this village. Go home, Sheriff. Go home to your son, and I to my wife and daughter.”

The sheriff stood fixing his shirt and trousers. He nodded a thank you to Christopher and followed him out through the large oak doors of the town hall, locking them behind him.

***

The sheriffs house was a little house. The small cobblestone house was surrounded by trees, the yard grown in, a small path leading to a rickety oak door on old iron hinges. A weeping vine had climbed up the house, giving it a majestic feel. The little glass pane window had a soft glow coming from it. The sheriff opened the door, and shut it with a clunk, locking the bolt. The door opened to a large room that had the kitchen, dining area and family room in it. The old, huge brick fireplace sat dead centre in the left wall, a fire crackling inside. At the table sat his son, Genim, named after his mother Genimea. Or Stiles, as he decided to no longer be called Genim.

Stiles looked up and smiled at his father. A smile that made his eyes crinkle, cheeks round, eyes light amusement. His mother’s smile, noted Mr. Stilinski. He went and took a seat in the chair across from his son. Elbow on the table, head resting on his arms.

Stiles noticed the tension in his father’s shoulders. The way he sighed when he sat down. “How went the meeting?”

“Erica Reyes has been marked” He took his hands and rubbed them over his face.

“Because of her Falling Disease? Her family got her a Blessed Ring! The demon is gone. Or going, at least.” 

“Gerard still think that she’s the witch.”

“Gerard Argent shouldn't have a right to say anything. He has convinced them that innocent people were witches, had them burned or exiled, believing that the plague would end. The plague hasn’t ended! The people were innocent!” Stiles stood up, exasperated. Hands flailing around trying to make his point.

“I said that too, Stiles.” He looked up at his son, face creased with worry lines. “But the people are worried and they’ll listen to anything at this point.”

Stiles look at his father, his hands dropping to his sides, grimacing. He blew air out through his nose and hauled his father up by his shoulders into a hug. “You’ll find the witch, or the reason for the plague, Father.”

Mr.Stilinski gripped his son, arms tight around him. He rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder. 

Stiles looked over his father’s shoulder, out the window. What he saw was red eyes hidden within the growth.

“Ahhh, Father, i’m-gonna-i’m going for a walk.” He let go of his father quickly, and making a quick run to the door. 

“Going for a walk? It’s late, Stiles.” Mr.Stilinski narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

“Ah, well, I need some air, I will be back later.” Stiles grabbed his coat, and slammed the door behind him.

Mr.Stilinski just sighed shaking his before heading to the cupboard with the scotch inside it.


	2. es domum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely iiEthan

Stiles looked down at his hands that were doing up the buttons of his wool coat. He smoothed down the coat, letting out a huff, watching his breath curl up into the frosty air. He turned his gaze to the red gaze that beckoned him near.

The red eyes blinked and disappeared as the black sleek body of the wolf turned and sunk into the darkness of the line of trees.

“You know I’m only human here, I can only see so much in the dark,” Stiles huffed but looked around checking that his father, or anybody else, wasn’t looking and went stumbling after the wolf, disappearing too, behind the trees

~

The wolf wove through the trees, looking back every few moments to make sure the boy wasn't too far behind and was still following.

He heard a low thud as Stiles fell. He turned his head to see Stiles sitting on his heels, dusting off his hands off, grumbling to himself.

The wolf just sat and waited for Stiles to stand. Once Stiles stood, they continued walking.

~

After walking a fair distance the wolf began to change.

Black, shiny fur shrunk and shortened into pale white skin. Front paws changed, lengthening to arms and hands, hind paws changed to legs and feet. The body rippled and cracked until a man stood in the wolf’s place.

The man rolled his shoulders and walked to a fallen log. Grabbing the clothing he had hidden there earlier.

Stiles watched has the man bent, folding and lifting one leg into his trousers, the muscles of his shoulders bunched, the skin pulled tight. Stiles felt a shiver go down his back.

Stiles took in his short hair, flicked up by a cow-lick, his eyebrows drawn down over green eyes, strong jaw bones dusted with scruff. The tan tattered shirt fit him nicely. He strutted over to Stiles, his hands reached up and ran over Stiles jaw to cover his ears. He stroked his thumbs over his cheekbones, gazing into Stiles’ eyes. His head lowered, breathed over Stiles’ lips and then kissed him. Soft lips moving against his.

“Derek...” Stiles’ whispered when they separated. He opened his eyes and stared at Derek for a moment before lowering his eyes “I missed you.”

“And I you, Stiles.” Derek murmured.

“How was it? The other pack?”

“It went well, they know that I am the alpha now and the Peter and Laura are dead. That Peter won’t be killing any more people. They’ll leave me be as long as I leave them be.”

“That’s good. No worry of an attack.” Stiles smiled at him. Derek turned around and Stiles stepped up next to him and grasped his hand. They walked past the shadow of trees and into a clearing. In the clearing was a shell of a home. What once was a beautiful home was burned to a coal, sooty and dingy. Eery looking in the moons light and the shadows that the trees cast.

“How is the village? The plague?”

“People are still getting sick. The town is still hunting for the reason, the witch.”

“I don’t believe it is a witch, I would have noticed her in the area by now.”

“They’ve marked Erica Reyes.” Derek’s head whipped to the side to stare, eyes wide, at Stiles.

“They’ve what? She has falling disease, she’s not a witch. There's a difference. She didn't choose to have a demon possess her!” His eyes flashed red. Stiles reached his hand up to Derek’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“I know of your fondness for her. Derek. But they've only marked her. Gerard Argent is the one that insisted she was a witch-” Derek growled, nostrils flaring. Stiles gave him a grim look. “-but Christopher and Father insisted that they only mark her and watch her.”

They walked up the steps to the burnt house. Stiles looked at the charred door and pushed it open, taking a step inside. The smell of damp charcoal and staleness flooded his nose. Stiles resisted the urge to cover his nose. He hated coming here. Not only was he risking splinters in his bottom every time he sat somewhere, it was where Derek’s family had died. Where Derek had not only lost his family but had lost himself in guilt and grief.

***

_Genim ran, giggling through the woods hearing his mother shout behind him. “Not too far now, Genim! You know things lurk in these woods!”_

_He looked around. The sun filtered down, lighting up everything. He picked the flowers and touched the tree branches. Sating his curiosity. He watched as the birds flew past. He listened to their songs. He listened to the wind flow through the trees. The air was warm and smelled like the oak and pine trees. Genim loved the woods. He loved the life that was in it, the energy he felt. He felt wild, and free._

_Snap_

_Genim stopped. He cocked his head listening in the direction that the sound came from. Another Snap. He turned to face the direction, heart pounding, blood rushing in his ears._

_“W-who’s there?” He called out. Eyes searching farther into the wood, he hadn't noticed the shadows before. He had wandered farther than intended. He took a step back, stumbling._

_A soft growl._

_Geim’s eyes widened. His breath came faster. He took another step back and fell to the ground._

_Out of the woods stepped a little boy. Black wavy hair, curling over forehead. Straight little nose and rosy cheeks. The boy peeked out from behind his hair, bright green eyes looked at Genim._

_Genim sighed in relief. “You scared me!”_

_“What are you doing here.” The boy said in a low voice._

_“I um-I-I was just exploring. Having some fun.” Genim stood and brushed off his trousers._

_“You shouldn’t be out here.” the boy replied._

_“And bloody why not? It’s the woods, nobody owns this land, I can go where I want when I want!” Genim’s eyebrows furrowed, lips pursing in anger._

_“There’s things out here.”_

_“I know. My mother tells me all about them. But I don’t believe they’ll hurt me. They haven’t yet and my mother has taken me hear many of a time. I have yet to even see them!”_

_The boy raised his chin and looked down at Genim. Genim finally took the time to take into detail what the boy looked like, he seemed to be older. Ten years probably, while Stiles was only six._

_“I’m Genim Stilinski by the way! What’s your name?” Genim grinned at him, eyes lighting up._

_The boy looked Stiles up and down. “Derek.”_

_“Hello, Derek!” Genim kept grinning at him, He walked over and took Derek’s hand. “Let’s explore together, hey?”_

_Derek couldn’t help but grin back at the boy._

***

Stiles remembered when he first met Derek. The broody, non-talkative boy that had slowly, with age and Stiles had changed into a being that talked and was happy.

But when his family had died. Had been killed. He went back to the way he was. Cold, angry, brooding, non-talkative. It had saddened Stiles. Stiles felt Derek's pain. He was close with Derek’s sisters and his mother. Especially when his own mother had died. He had lost family to that night. But instead of becoming angry and lost, Stiles made it his mission to get Derek out the depression he was in. And he had, to a degree. Derek would always miss his family and feel guilty over it, and Stiles understood that, but he also understood that they wouldn’t have blamed him, with help from Stiles he did.

“Let’s not talk any more about the plague. Just enjoy each other, I’ve missed you.” Stiles smirked at Derek. He walked over and ran his hands over Derek’s chest, pressing himself up against him.

Derek hummed and kicked the door shut, grabbing Stiles by his hips and lifting him slightly off of his feet.

“Yes, let’s enjoy each other.” His eyes flashed red as he smirked back at Stiles.


End file.
